The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and an image processing method suitable for, for example, an automotive navigation system and the like.
In vehicle-mounted information terminals such as automotive navigation apparatuses (hereinafter also referred to simply as “car-navigation”), it has been desired to cope with higher-quality multimedia and to exhibit higher quality graphics performance. As a result, semiconductor devices that are mounted in vehicle-mounted information terminals, such as the SoC (System on Chip), need to have higher-performance image processing functions, and therefore various researches and developments have been in progress. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-204347, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications No. 2005-11520, and Japanese Patent No. 2827258 disclose techniques relating to image processing.